Green Tea and Haiku
by Umeko
Summary: PMK RK Crossover. An unlikely friendship between a Shinsengumi captain and a hitokiri
1. Green Tea & Haiku

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK or PMK.

This is sorta weird… but you may look at this as a side-story to the New Kyoto Post. It is Okita-Kenshin fluffies. Yes, friendship is a beautiful thing indeed. At this point, Okita and Kenshin do not know each other's real identities yet. One-shot

* * *

**Green Tea and Haiku**

_Kyoto, spring 1864_

The day was unbelievably bright. A young man carried his pet piglet as he strolled with his companions. One of his companions was tall, with massive shoulders from fighting with a spear. The other was a short redhead with a ready laugh and a deadly speed on the battlefield. This morning, they were at ease with the world around them, a world that is deceptively calm above the treacherous undercurrents.

At a crossroad, the young man stopped and ran his fingers through his long dark hair. He looked up into the clear blue sky reminiscent of the bright shade of their uniforms. A breeze tugged playfully at his white yukata and hair.

"Hey, Souji! Aren't you going back with us?" his shorter companion guffawed.

"I'm out of candy. Maybe I should go get some for the children…" Okita Souji, the First captain of the Shinsengumi replied to his colleague, Nagakura.

"See ya later then," Harada the spear-wielding captain of the tenth patrol waved as he and Second captain Nagakura continued on their way back to the barracks. Okita watched the pair until they disappeared into the bustling crowd.

Okita let out a sigh as he turned right and continued down a busy market street. Sometimes he just needed to get away from it all… away from the killing, the blood and more blood. At the next crossroad was the Kyoto family restaurant Umeya. It made surprisingly good candies and cakes. The children would love them.

No matter how he tried to escape by playing games with the orphans at the Mibu Temple School, now matter how often he played the fool with his friends. He can't forget the blood he spilled… _Saizou… you are so lucky that pigs do not have to wield swords. _He tickled the pig's chin and got a squeal of contentment from his pet.

"Ah, good morning, young sir!" The middle-aged widow who ran the restaurant hurried out to greet her regular customer. "What will it be today? Sakura cakes or candied oranges?"

"I'll like some soft orange sweets to go, and a plate of red-bean cakes." Okita sat down at a table. It was too early for the children to be playing games. They'll be at lessons now. He could picture his young friends struggling to wield their writing brushes, their faces scrunched up in childish concentration.

The woman clucked as she almost tripped over Saizou the pig. "Right away, Sou…" Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "I have some scraps to fatten your little piggy for the pot…" Saizou squealed a protest at the suggestion. Okita laughed good-naturedly.

"Sorry Umeko-san, I have no intention of cooking Saizou-chan."

They laughed. Umeko bowed slightly and hustled back to her kitchen to whip up those cakes. Okita's eyes hardened as she went off. It was an irony. The widowed Umeko's maiden name is Katsura. She is blood-kin to the Choushu leader Kogoro, his sister for crying out loud. Her accent was undeniably Choushu under the quaint mix of Osaka, Kansai and Nagasaki slang. She had travelled far with her late husband. He should be checking to see if she has been keeping in touch with her brother. She was one of the most successful businesswomen in Kyoto. She made the best desserts and candies…

In the kitchen, a redhead teen wielded the kitchen knife with the skill of a master chef, slicing the cucumbers into wafer-thin strips. His eyes were a clear violet. Umeko called out to him as she passed.

"Kenni-kun, is that nasty cut still bothering you?" Kenshin instinctively touched his cheek. That cut he received some days ago still refused to heal. "Maybe you should try this new ointment…" Umeko bustled about the kitchen. Kenshin grinned to reassure her. "It's alright, Umeko-san."

Umeko sighed. "Kenni, you really shouldn't be tiring yourself out…" she dropped her voice a few notches. "Considering you need your rest after my bro's work…"

"Umeko-san, I can't stand it cooped up all day in Kohagi Inn, with everyone treating me like a hitokiri…" Okami was nice to him, treating him like a son almost. Still, alone in his room, he was tormented by the faces of those he killed. At least in Umeya, he had the kitchen chores to take his mind off his real work.

"What about the young lady you met? She sees beyond the hitokiri. "

"Umeko!" Kenshin blushed red. Umeko laughed. Kenshin was still a child. _What was her fool of a brother thinking asking a half-grown lad to kill for his ideals?_

"Green tea for the young man at table 5," Umeko thrust a tea tray at Kenshin. Few who saw the true identity of Battousai lived to talk about it. Hence, Umeko had no qualms about letting Kenshin work openly at her restaurant. Kenshin took the tea and walked out into the restaurant. The young man at the table looked familiar. That piglet at his feet, that long hair… He turned and their eyes met.

"Sou?" Okita recognized that youthful face with the red hair. That plaster was still stuck on his left cheek.

"Kenni?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here!" Kenshin lied. He had met Sou one day while playing with the orphans. Okita motioned Kenshin to sit at the table. Umeko emerged with the bean cakes.

"Ah, Kenni-kun, nice to see you have a friend your age…" Umeko placed the cakes on the table before the duo. "You may chat with Sou, until I need your help in the kitchen." With that, she went to attend to her other customers. The older youth smiled as he watched the young redhead pour out the green tea.

"Sou, what do you work as?" Kenshin asked. "I thought you were a teacher, but since you aren't teaching at the school…"

"I don't want to discuss my job," Okita stiffened. He had come here to forget about his work. Kenshin nodded in understanding. Saizou nipped Kenshin's ankle. Howling from the pain, Kenshin fell out of the door. "Gomen-nasai!" Okita exclaimed as he snatched Saizou up before more damage could be inflicted. Tomoe glided past the restaurant on her way to market. Okita smiled as he noticed 'Kenni' looking at the vision of tragic beauty that was Tomoe.

"_If the flower and water stay still, they'll be separated…"_ Okita mused. Kenni's violet eyes looked at him in puzzlement. "You remind me of my shishou speaking that way. Can't you just say it in plain words?"

"If you like her, tell her!" Okita giggled as Kenshin blushed awkwardly. "Sou, you must be kidding! What will she see in a short shrimp like me?"

"Mou, maybe you should try writing poetry. Know any good haiku?"

"Only what my shishou blabbers when he is enjoying his sake."

"You like sake?"

"No." Kenshin reflected that all sake tasted of blood to him now. "Neither do I," Okita assisted Kenshin back into the restaurant. Umeko grinned at the surreal exchange between the dreaded hitokiri Battousai and the Shinsengumi First Captain. Some might say it was a friendship that should never have been. To Umeko, it was a rare meeting of two young dreamers, kindred spirits who lived their lives by that they believed in and have been hurt by the swords that they were forced to wield at too young an age. For now, even if they were to meet tomorrow as enemies, it was good for both their wounded souls to forget the bloodshed in their lives.

"_In spring time the sakura, for its fleeting beauty…"_ Kenshin recalled a haiku from his master and happier days as the petals danced in the wind.

"_A plum blossom is still a plum blossom…"_ Okita quoted from a certain vice-chief's personal haiku collection. A stray petal landed on his tea. It was great to be at peace with the world of nature and your fellow men.

"_Fleeting are the flowers, but will the flowers regret blooming?"_ Umeko murmured as she patted the sleepy piglet at Okita's feet. She left both youths wondering at her words. The pair chatted well into the day with talk on the weather, swords and poetry. No politics or mention of the unrest.

Finally, Okita reluctantly stood up. It would be time for his patrol and he must go back to the barracks to ready his men. "I guess we'll continue another time, Kenni."

"See you then, Sou," Playing the part of a waiter, Kenshin cleared up the tea cups and plates. Okita carried Saizou and strolled out. He stopped at the door. "Kenshin, if you must go out at night, please be careful. There is a deadly killer on the loose." Kenshin was bent over the table, engrossed in cleaning it.

"You mean the hitokiri Battousai?" Himura's eyes turned a dangerous gold. "Hai." Okita replied.

"Sou, you ought to be careful yourself. How good a swordsman is this killer you speak of?"

"He is phenomenal. His speed, his attacks… if possible, I wish to cross swords with him…"

"I see." The gulf opened up between both friends. They had sparred in mock battles before for the entertainment of children. All show, thunder and no serious strikes. Kenshin knew Sou was not speaking lightly of duelling with Battousai. _For kami's sake, don't go hunting for your death. Sou! _He turned, the words on the tip of his tongue.

Sou was gone. Kenshin went back into the kitchen. There was a black envelope under his door this morning again. Someone to kill again tonight. _Fleeting are the flowers, will the flowers regret blooming? Fleeting is friendship in these days, will you regret being friends with me, Sou? Will you regret being friends with Hitokiri Battousai?_

Back in his quarters, Okita regretted his last words to Kenni as he changed into his uniform. He had spoken as the captain of the First Patrol. He had allowed the mask of a friendly big brother to slip, and reveal the demon within. Maybe tonight, their paths will cross with Battousai's. Crimson blood spilling in the moonlit Kyoto streets, both Miburou and Choushu. _Kenni, will you regret befriending a Miburou?_

His men will be waiting… Okita Souji threw on the brilliant blue and white haori of the Shinsengumi and stepped out into the night with his men.

* * *

**A/N:**

"_If the flower and the water stay still, they will be separated by the darkness."_ This is an actual haiku written by Okita near his deathbed.

"_A plum blossom, even one, is still a plum blossom_." This haiku was written by Shinsengumi Vice-chief Hijikata.

The other snatches of poetry are mostly from this poor authoress. I like the blooming flowers line. It has 2 meanings, it refers both to the Kenshin-Tomoe romance and the Sou-Kenni friendship. And no, there are no Shonenai hints. It is just referring to a deep platonic friendship between two very similar young men. The notion of Okita and Kenshin being friends is so irresistible!


	2. Janken & Candy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK or PMK.

It was originally a one-shot, but I have received very positive feedback for the story. So here is another instalment. At this point, Okita and Kenshin still do not know each other's real identities yet. However, this may change in the following installments.

* * *

**Janken and Candy**

_Mibu Temple Orphanage School, spring 1864_

A gaggle of laughing children chased each other about the dusty yard under the watchful eyes of the pair perched on the each of the veranda. One tripped abd skinned his knee. Bawling, he ran for the pair.

"Waahhh… Sou-nichan! I hurt me knee!" With a tired sigh, Souji took a wad of cloth from his sleeve and dabbed at the bloodied knee. "Now, now, boys shouldn't cry… let's get that nasty scrape cleaned up, ne?"

Sniffling, the child nodded as the young man lifted him into his arms and carried him over to the rain barrel. The redhead youth watched as his older friend gently tied up the child's knee. It reminded him of his own shishou. Kenshin rarely cried. If he were to hurt himself during the course of his training, Master Hiko would rile at him for being careless, a baka deshi and how the kami-damned hell did you manage to tumble off the waterfall while perfecting the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's basic technique… Then the man would tend to his injuries with the same care and gentleness Sou displayed to the child.

"Kenni? What's up?" Sou resumed his place by the sweet platter as the now-laughing child rejoined his playmates.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of something…" Kenshin smiled at the carefree man who was like an elder brother to him. Yet, they knew so little of their backgrounds. Maybe it was for the best, Kenshin mused. Being friends with Battousai will probably be a nasty shock for poor Sou.

"My sister used to scold me that way whenever I cried. Once, playing hide-and-seek, my pals forgot to look for me. When I finally came out of hiding, it was so dark in the cemetery…"

"You hid in a cemetery?" Kenshin's eyes widened with disbelief. Sou nodded solemnly. "It seemed a great idea to hide there when the sun was up. I ran howling all the way home. My sis chided me. Sons of samurai should never cry, she said."

For a moment, they sat side-by-side on the veranda with the plate of sweets between them. The sun was shining. The children were playing. They were content to leave their older friends out of their games for a while. After three vigorous rounds of tag, a mini wrestling match and a run round the yard piggybacking each child, the pair was just as happy to sit and catch their breaths.

Kenshin watched as Sou popped another sweet into his mouth. That makes six since they sat out the game of tag. Kenshin felt the colour rise to his cheeks when the dark haired youth caught him staring.

"Let's play a game of janken! Winner gets to eat a sweet."

"You can have them. I'm not that hungry…"

"Aw, come on…"

_Scissors! Paper!_ Kenshin won the first round. Reluctantly, he popped a sweet into his mouth. It was cherry-flavoured and reminded him of his first New Year with Hiko. Master Hiko had bought a bag of sweets for him as a special treat. They were cherry-flavoured too.

"Sou, you are very fond of sweets. I never see you without some."

Okita laughed a twinkling laugh. "I love sweets, so does Saizou." _The man feeds sweets to a pig?_ _Sou was the picture of an eccentric youth from a well-to-do samurai household. _Kenshin mused. _He just admitted his heritage and he had some impressive sword skills. However, Kenshin cannot sense any serious ki from him in his relaxed state. Sou must be some rich samurai's son. _Their childhoods would be polar opposites.Orphaned at an early age,Kenshin was once a slave, later rescued by a sake-loving sword master.

_Stone, paper… _Souji giggled as he popped an orange sweet into his mouth. "Kenni, how are your folks? You never mentioned any family…" Here comes the clincher. "They're all dead," Kenshin answered truthfully.

"That's why I took up a job at Umeya as a kitchen help," he lied. Before Souji can ask more questions, Kenshin asked: "Sou, I guess you must be still living with your parents…"

"Nah, my parents both died when I was nine."

"Living with your sis?" Another round of janken, and a sweet was won by Kenshin.

"Nah, she got married and I moved out. I live with a couple of friends who are like family to me…" Souji smiled as he thought of the gang at the Yagi compound. "I feel closer to them than to my sis… Family is more than just blood ties, you know."

"Agreed," Kenshin thought fondly of the three slave girls who were like his elder sisters. He had been ready to challenge a bandit to protect them. They had willingly given their lives for his. He thought nostalgically of his shishou. Stern, sharp-tongued but with a degree of genuine concern for his deshi, Hiko was a father figure to him.

For a mother figure, he guessed Okami from Kohagi Inn would suffice. She always had a smile for him and a kind word when he helped out with the chores. There was the wacky gang at Umeya. The indomitable Umeko-san, with her wit and principles, often had fiery disagreements with Katsura-san. She was like a kindly aunt. The kunoichi waitresses of Umeya were a pack of good-natured elder sisters. _As for older brothers…_ Kenshin stole a glance at Sou, who was watching the petals dance in the breeze.

"You know, Kenni, I always wished I had a younger sibling. Maybe a kid brother. Maybe that's why I like children so much." Souji smiled. Tetsu the new page to Vice-chief Hijikata was a likely candidate, but the boy had his own over-protective big bro watching over him. So Souji had to contend himself with sparring partner and kendo mentor. Poor Tetsu might freak out if he knows Okita treats him like a kid brother. _As if one over-protective bro ain't enough._

"Say, Kenni, have you popped the question to her yet?" Kenshin flushed crimson at Sou's not-too-subtle hint at his crush on Tomoe. He shook his head vigorously.

"Sou, I haven't got the guts to ask her on a date yet…" _Not too mention I drew my sword on her the other day… She knows I'm a killer, you don't._ _It will take a miracle for her to agree to go out with me…a man tainted by death and blood._

"I know a very good romantic play they are having at the kabuki theatre. I can help you get the tickets…"

Desperate to change the subject, Kenshin spoke: "Sou, why don't you ask your girlfriend out?"

Sou shook his head sadly. "There isn't a girlfriend, Kenni."

"Hotaru-san has a crush on you…" Kenshin confided.

"Hotaru-san?" Souji scrunched his brow in deep thought. "Let's see, she works at Umeya. She is about seventeen, with long hair and round eyes. She is slightly nervous."

"Only around you, Sou. Why don't you ask her out? That way, you two can get to know each other better…" Kenshin wondered what Hotaru would make of his little attempt at matchmaking. Hotaru did not acknowledge anything of her feelings, but it will take a blind fool not to see what she felt for Sou whenever he came to Umeya.

"No, Kenni. It wouldn't work out." _Not with my line of work. Hotaru is a nice girl who deserves better than a Miburou. I'm glad she found employment at Umeya after she lost the job at the Shinsengumi. At least Hotaru did not tell Kenni who he really is. _There is no way anyone can treat a Miburou with the same frank honesty Kenni treats Sou.

"Niichan! Come play!" A little girl beckoned the pair to join their games.

"Coming!" The first captain of the Shinsengumi and an Ishin hitokiri took their places in the ring of children, holding their tiny hands in their sword-callused ones. They started singing a children's rhyme as the game started.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

About the ages, Kenshin is younger than Okita, even though you can't really tell from RK. They are both orphaned as children. Kenshin's childhood was considerably rougher than Okita's. At leastOkita wasn't a slave like Kenshin was.

More reviews please! This story may be a series of short insights into their friendship, or it may develop into something different from the _New Kyoto Post-The Japan Bulletin-Sake Shack_ LIVE trilogy.


	3. Shadows & Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK or PMK.

About Sou and Kenni finding out, I'll build to it (it wouldn't be as hilarious as the New Kyoto Post trilogy version.) Do you think a friendship like that can go unnoticed by those around them? Except Umeko of the Umeya restaurant who is very encouraging to them. A bit of Tomoe-Kenshin build-up as well.

This is a reload as my previous upload was somehow majorly screwed up. DIE, you devilish computer glitch! DIE!

* * *

**Shadows and Suspicions**

_Kyoto's Umeya restaurant, Kyoto…_

Cheerful waitresses greeted and served her many customers. In the kitchens, chefs and assistants slaved over pots and stoves. Customers chatted and laughed as they enjoyed the ambience and good food. Wiping her hands on her apron, Umeko left floury handprints on the fabric. A kitchen lad whispered a message to her. Nodding her head, she went to the back of the restaurant to meet her latest guest.

In a dimly-lit room, Katsura Kogoro tried to muster his sternest look as he faced his sister. Rumours have been flying about his top hitokiri having a close friendship with a young man. As his de facto guardian, Kogoro was interested in finding out more about the background of Kenshin's new friend.

"Who is this Sou? I have asked Kenshin, but he knows next to nothing about his background."

"So you're asking me to spy on my customers? All I can say is that the boys get along fine and Sou always foots his bills, unlike certain young men under your banner…"

"But he is getting too close." Could the boys be in a certain type of relationship? Anyway, if this Sou finds out about Kenshin being that Battousai…

"Don't you worry, it's just brotherly affection. Kenni has his eye on that young lady at Kohagi. Miss Tomoe, I believe she's known as. Surely you don't begrudge him a friend…" _Seeing you have most likely ruined the kid's chances of a normal life now or in the future…_

"Doesn't this Sou have a family name?"

"Sou is Sou. Just as Kenni is Kenni. Excuse me, brother. I have a restaurant to run."

Tight-lipped bitch! Kogoro silently cursed as his sister waddled out. She had been putting on some weight, he thought.

* * *

Ichimura Tetsu, page to Vice-Chief Hijikata, twitched as he saw Okita-san with that red-haired boy,_ again. _Okita always liked to play with the children at the orphanage but this boy was older. Far too old to be an orphan under the care of the Mibu Temple. The redhead was slightly taller than Tetsu, though they were about the same age. _Was he jealous?_

They were sparring. The pair charged with their shinai. Resounding cracks sounded amidst the cheers of the ring of child spectators. Inexplicably, Tetsu was reminded of Okita's match with Saitou. He watched as the match concluded in a draw and the youths politely bowed to each other.

"Tetsu-kun, come out from there!" Okita had spotted him hiding in the bushes, _so much for his attempt to emulate Yamazaki the ninja._ He trotted out.

"Tetsu, meet Kenni." Introductions were made.

Tetsu regarded the other redhead with a certain degree of dislike and suspicion. He wasn't Shinsengumi and he wasn't an orphan. He was a swordsman and possibly the match of Saitou-san or Okita-san. It irked Ichimura Tetsunosuke the he had not achieved the skill and strength he desired while this redhead had. It's like seeing that white-haired brat draw his sword in that shop. Still, Tetsu had to admit he felt a twinge of admiration.

* * *

Some days later, Kenshin was out with Kogoro, travelling incognito of course, when they were narrowly surprised by a Miburou band. The duo dodged into an alleyway. The Miburou swaggered down the middle of the main street, with the citizenry keeping a respectfully safe distance from him. 

Kenshin recognised Saitou of the Third patrol. His eyes narrowed and blazed amber. His hand went instinctively to his hilt. Saitou was a danger to the Ishin. Already, Saitou had been credited with taking the lives of Ishin supporters in the many skirmishes so common those days. A dark battle lust was settling over his senses.

"No, not now." Kogoro warned as he put a reassuring hand over Kenshin's. This was getting dangerous. Izuka was right about the lad. Kenshin had seen too much killing. It has made him reckless about his life. A drawn sword, he needed a sheath. Thankfully, Kogoro felt the tension melt away as Kenshin's hand relaxed.

It was surprise that caused Kenshin's grip to falter and his hand to fall to his side. He thought he caught a glimpse of a familiar face behind Saitou, but he can't be sure. It must be a trick of the light. Shrugging slightly, he followed in Kogoro's wake as the latter picked his way through the labyrinth of alleys to the safety of Kohagi Inn.

"Himura-san, you looked troubled."

"It's nothing, Tomoe-san," Kenshin replied with a smile as the young woman greeted them at the back door. She invited them in. His violet eyes lit up when Tomoe brought them some refreshments. His eyes followed her as she left to attend to her kitchen duties.

Looking from Tomoe to Kenshin, Kogoro realized he had found the 'sheath'.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

Sorry about that mess up with quick edit. Please review again if you can read the chapter now.


	4. Smoke in the Wind

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK or PMK.

This segment is post Ikeda-ya.

* * *

**Smoke in the Wind**

Kenni has vanished. Gone like a wisp of smoke in the wind. Okita sighed sadly as he watched the Ichimura brothers bicker in the courtyard. He had recovered to an extent from his injuries… still… he was weak. His health refused to return fully. Saizou squealed as he nudged his shin. He absently cradled the piglet.

Okita watched a leaf drift lazily to the earth. A part of his life was missing. A treasured friendship betrayed? He had never told the whole truth to Kenni. He meant to do so. He had even invited Kenni to a meal at Umeya shortly after the Gion festival. Kenni never showed. Summer slid into autumn but the redhead did not appear in the schoolyard or at the restaurant.

Umeko simply shook her head when he asked about his friend. _That kitchen help? He has gone back home to his village. I don't know where._ Kenni had no family. Where could he have gone? He was worried for his friend's safety.

_Don't you fret. Kenni's a sharp lad. He can take care of himself…_

Okita coughed. "Something on your mind?" Hijikata asked as he tapped the ash out of his pipe. He sat next to the young captain. "Oh, nothing, Hijikata-san." Okita lied.

"That Battousai has vanished. There have been no movements from the Choushu. We might have got Battousai in Ikedaya. But it is certain Katsura escaped. Souji, what were you thinking then, taking on Yoshida…"

"I thought maybe he was Battousai, but his technique is different."

"If Yoshida were Battousai, you wouldn't even be here."

"Hai, that's one thing admirable about Battousai, he kills swiftly." Yoshida could have easily killed him instead on trying to crush his ribs back in that inn. That cruel streak in a way cost the man his life. _Who are you? I want to fight you, Battousai, before…_ More coughs that shook his slender frame. Even Tetsu stopped mid-argument to cast a worried look his way.

"Souji, let's get you inside and out of the cold."

* * *

"Kenshin?" Tomoe's voice brought him back to the present. Kenshin was wondering how Sou would love playing with the delightful children of this small farming hamlet. Sou must be playing with the children of Mibu Temple Orphanage.

He had wanted to go and meet Sou at Umeya as he had invited him. However, Ikedaya happened and they were now fugitives. Katsura was hiding in some Kyoto slum, helped by his lover and his sister. Umeko must be facing hell from the Shogunate supporters, but she's a sharp one. Chances are they will be led on merry wild goose chase by the shrewd widow.

_Tomoe, I don't know your real reasons for getting close to Kenshin but I know your heart. You will protect him… _

Those were Umeko's parting words to her. Tomoe fidgeted with her sleeve. _Could it be she had fallen for the redhead killer of her fiancé?_ Yes. She had. And she will not allow this happiness to be taken away from her.

"Tomoe…" Kenshin joined her by the gate of their ramshackle hut. His amethyst eyes were glowing with joy. _Happiness. I will protect your happiness, Tomoe… I promise…_

"It's getting cold, let's go inside…"

Smoke from the cooking fires of the village drifted heavenwards and were scattered by the winds.

* * *

Umeya. Umeko poured a cup of green tea for her guest. She grinned impishly.

"Ryouma, what brings you here to Kyoto?"

"The Peacemaker," Sakamoto Ryouma, fugitive samurai, grinned broadly in reply. "I found his sons and they're both in the Shinsengumi." The smile died.

"Stranger things have happened," Umeko peered out from behind her kitchen curtains at Captains Toudou and Nagakura enjoying a meal in her restaurant. "But we'll see how things go…" Umeko murmured as she thought of Tomoe and Kenshin, and Okita. She walked out to serve the Shinsengumi captains.

"Hey, Umeko, are you sure your brother hasn't called on you at all?"

"What? I thought you killed him at Ikedaya." Umeko put on her best acting skills. "If I see him, I'll tell you chaps. My business can't afford to have anything to do with the likes of troublemakers like him!" Still cursing her brother, Umeko disappeared back into the kitchen… to prepare a bento for Katsura Kogoro.


	5. Sake & Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK or PMK.

This is after two major incidents in the PMK and RK series. One, in the RK storyline, Kenshin has killed Tomoe by accident and learnt the truth about her. Two, in PMK, Vice-chief Yamanami has deserted. Okita has brought him back to face punishment (seppuku). Also, Okita has acted as Yamanami's second (responsible for ending the seppuku-ee's life by beheading…)

Yes, I know Okita was in RK as well, but I am drawing most of his character from the PMK version in this fic.

So we have two very depressed young men trying to drown their sorrows… where else but the local Sake Shack.

BTW, Sakamoto Ryouma's a character from PMK canon. However, his interactions with my OC Umeko are taken from the New Kyoto Post fanfic.

* * *

**Sake and Sorrow**

_He shouldn't be drinking. Sake is no good for his cough._ Still, Sou found himself drawn to the seedy tavern known as the Sake Shack. _Murderer! You bloody-handed murderer! _Akesato's accusing stare and voice haunted him. Of course, it didn't help to learn that after that emotional outburst at Yamanami's funeral, the woman has vanished. There are more than enough vacant shacks where a body could hang for days before being discovered.

He had stolen the haiku book of Hijikata Toshizou to try provoking the man and get his mind off things. However, Toshi was simply put, not one to begrudge him a little bit of poetry to lighten up his mood. _Except it wasn't working._

Saizou protested as his young master stepped into that tavern. Even the piglet knew instinctively that this was no place for anyone to be alone. Okita shushed his pet and looked for an empty table before placing his order. _A flash of red hair._ _Could it be?_ It must be an illusion. Kenni will not be in such a dump. He found himself a place and called out his order.

"Tomoe…" Kenshin murmured drunkenly. He was slightly tipsy as he had been drinking for a while. He spat out the sake in his mouth. It tasted like blood. _Tomoe's blood._ He had gotten it all over him that day. _Tomoe… pale, dying in his arms._ He reached to touch the plaster on his cheek. _The cross scar below…_

"Buhi!" Saizou careened into Kenshin's ankles. _A pig in the Sake Shack?_ It took a while before Kenshin's sake-muddled mind recalled where he had seen the critter before. Looking around, the redhead spotted the pig's owner at a lonely corner table. Staggering to his feet, Kenshin took his sake jug in one hand and the pig under his arm. He went to join Sou.

"Ken-ni?" Okita murmured in surprise as Kenshin joined him.

"Your pig, Sou…" Kenshin shoved the struggling pig into Okita's arms. "It's bad to drink so much with that cough…" Kenshin chided as Okita coughed. "My shishou always said that sake should only be drunk…" Kenshin stopped to fight a wave of nausea. _On a full stomach…_

"You don't look too good yourself, Kenni… Aren't you too young to be drinking?"

"Iie, I'm old enough to get married…" Kenshin looked away.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your wife then?"

"She died…" Kenshin gulped down more sake. "Aw, I'm sorry…" Okita apologized and placed a comforting arm round the redhead's shoulders.

"How about you? Did Hotaru ditch you?"

"If only she had… A friend of mine died. Seppuku… He's a good guy…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Kenni-kun? Will you be working at Umeya?" Kenshin shook his head. He was now Katsura Kogoro's bodyguard. There was one thing bothering him… Tomoe's brother, Enishi. Tomoe had said he was returning to Edo, but certain sources claimed he was still in Kyoto. This was no place for some 12-year-old to be.

"Sou? Can you look out for someone for me? He's about twelve… Name's Yukishiro Enishi. He's my brother-in-law."

"Sure… Can you look out for one Akesato for me?" Kenshin blinked. Akesato was a top courtesan in Shimabara pleasure district, and a Choushu spy. Still, she had vanished, into thin air…

"It's an obligation I owe my friend… I'm afraid something happened to her…" Okita explained as he gulped down another cup of sake. He coughed.

Sake Shack owner Nagi peered at the pair in the corner. He rubbed his eyes and stared again. The pair looked like… _Oh holy Buddha!_ He almost dropped his jugs in shock. They must be blind-drunk. No way will one Miburou captain and a Choushu bodyguard be on such chummy terms. Nagi prayed that they do not sober up soon and start a brawl in his joint. 

Maybe he better get help…

Unaware of the panic they inspired in the shack owner, the pair poured out their sorrows over more sake.

"Life's so bloody unfair… I suppose you thought you could get settled down have a dozen kids…"

"And you thought you'll never have to act as your friend's second…"

"Say, Kenni… do you think there is anything in life to look forward to?"

"The future… I believe that the future will be much better, Sou. We can only do what we do now, so the children will have a better future…"

"Say, Kenni… if you ever have kids, can I be their foster father?"

"Only if you let me be foster father to yours…"

"Deal… A toast to our friendship…" Okita coughed before passing out drunk. Kenshin followed suit. Saizou nudged his master, then the redhead. Failing to rouse them, the pig settled under the table and waited.

* * *

Umeya. Sakamoto and Umeko were enjoying a cordial late night chat over tea when a flustered Nagi burst in on them.

"Nagi-san, what's up? You look like you've seen… well, the Emperor in bed with the Shogun's wife…"

"Or the Yanks finally decide to turn Japan into the 41st state of the USA." Sakamoto grumbled as he fiddled with his pistols. Umeko shot him a warning glare. No firearms in the restaurant.

Nagi gulped down some tea to steady himself. "It's much worse… Miburou captain… hitokiri… You better come take a look-see, Umeko-san…"

* * *

The trio hurried to the Sake Shack, which was fairly empty by now.

Ah well, Umeko sighed. _At least they passed out in a corner where no one was likely to see them, except the sharp-eyed Nagi._ Kenshin was dozing on Okita's shoulder and the young captain's arm was placed on the redhead's shoulder. Saizou grunted at the newcomers but made no protest as Umeko scooped him up and onto the table. The pig nuzzled his master's face. But Okita was too drunk to protest.

"Umeko, that's Okita…" Sakamoto whispered.

"I know. Please keep it to yourself," Umeko murmured. She attempted prodding Kenshin, then Okita. Both did not even stir. _Let's get Sou and Kenni home._

"Ryouma, you take Kenshin. Nagi, would you mind informing the Miburou to pick up their captain in an hour's time?" Nagi could only nod helplessly.

* * *

It was the morning after his drinking session and he had a splitting headache. Okita groaned. He staggered into the restaurant. "Umeko-san, one of your anti-hangover teas please…"

"Sure, young sir!" Umeko sang out.

"How's Kenni?"

"Having as big a hangover as you, Sou," Kenshin grinned weakly as he brought the herbal-ginger tea.

"Maybe this will be a lesson to you lads not to over indulge," Umeko clucked as she bustled by.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I had to throw in the chummy drinking session... It took longer than I thought. Maybe the next chapter will be the real confrontation between the Shinsengumi captain Okita and Battousai...


	6. Blood & Blades

Same old disclaimer drill…

Here's what many have been waiting for! Drum roll please… The Okita-Battousai confrontation!

* * *

**Blood and Blades**

He hadn't seen Sou in a while. Idly, well, about as idly as a Choushu bodyguard could possibly be on guard duty, Kenshin wondered what his good friend would be doing on this quiet full moon night. Katsura was having one of his many meetings and Kenshin stood guard. _Oh Crap!_ Kenshin winced as his belly rumbled. He needed a privy and the nearest one was a good street's sprint away. _Dare he trust the other bodyguards to protect Katsura-san whilst he answers the call of nature? _

In the end, his bowels decided it. He excused himself from his fellow guards and left. Bare seconds after he left, a group of shadowy figures moved stealthily up to the inn where the Choushu leaders were gathered. They were the Shinsengumi. Saitou sniffed the air like a hound on the scent. They were close. Very close. He fancied he could smell the stink of treason against the Shogun.

His colleague stifled a cough and prayed it went unnoticed. Saitou shot him a sideways glance. Okita should be resting with that cough. The building loomed before them, dark and forbidding except for a faint glow in the upstairs window that betrayed the meeting place of the Ishinshishi.

"Tereda-ya…" Saitou whispered. "This is the place our sources named."

"Hai," Okita replied, his face set in a grim look of determination. _This time, there will be no escape for those Ishinshishi… Let Battousai be there, please… _His cough had been worsening. It would be a matter of time before his body fails him. Before then, if only for once, let them meet…. Okita had dreamt of this. The best the Choushu had to offer against the Shinsengumi's Okita.

_Whose blade would be swifter? Often in such battles, only one would walk away…_ Almost whimsically, Okita picked a bright red flower from a nearby bush. The red reminded him of his young friend. No, the red was too dark, not like the bright flame of Kenni's hair. What would Kenni think if he could see Sou here, waiting to kill? Absent-mindedly, he tucked the bloom inside his clothes.

Conversation died as the men took their places. A third of them were dispatched to the rear of the inn to cover any back door. The two captains waited until everyone was in position. Then…

"We are the Shinsengumi! Surrender or else!" Okita shouted out as Saitou kicked in the door. Swords were drawn. Battle cries shouted. All hell broke loose as the Choushu and Shinsengumi warriors clashed.

* * *

The scent of fresh blood hit him like a blow to the face. Battousai ran like the wind to the scene of battle. The Ishinshishi were most likely outnumbered by their enemies.

_Please, Katsura-san, don't be hurt!_ Katsura would no longer draw a sword himself. That was why he needed the swords of others to protect him. He raced through the alleys to the back where Katsura was sure to make his escape. Battousai would be there to hold off the Miburou so Katsura can get away. He recognized the colours of the Miburou under the glow of the full moon. The blood lust was descending on him quickly…

"Thank kami you're here!" Sakamoto bellowed out as he held off a samurai. Katsura was hurt, a wound to the back when he and two bodyguards were surprised on the stairway. The other men weren't so lucky.

"Get him away from here," Kenshin hissed as he sliced through the Shinsengumi warrior threatening Sakamoto. Sakamoto lifted Katsura's arm over his shoulder and made a getaway as fast as they possibly could into the maze of back alleys. Umeko would have her medicine box ready on such nights. It would not be the first time she would be woken from her sleep to treat an injury like this.

Battousai was now in charge, covering the escape route of his Ishin comrades as the survivors fled the battle. The air was thick with blood. So much blood… The alleyway was drenched in it. Any Shinsengumi foolish enough to challenge him wound up lying on the ground with his late comrades.

Inside the inn, Saitou tensed as he sensed a familiar ki, that of Battousai, whom he had encountered on several occasions previously. He impaled an opponent, driving the blade home through the heart.

"Captain Saitou! Captain Okita! They're escaping to the alley!"

Battousai must be there. Both captains sprinted out. A cloud had covered the moon. They saw a lone swordsman standing amidst the dead. He was slight, almost a boy. But this was no reason to doubt his prowess. There was none in the captains' mind that this was Battousai.

Amber eyes glowed demonically from beneath blood red bangs. On hearing the arrival of their captains, the survivors backed off to allow them a chance to strike down the arch-enemy of the Shinsengumi. This was an honour both captains had laid claim to. Okita fancied his eyes were playing a trick on him as Battousai sheathed his sword. There was something about his stance…

The moon slipped out from behind the clouds, illuminating the pale corpses and the killer…

_Kenni!_ Okita's heart froze for the barest of minutes. This must be a nightmare. Gentle Kenni wouldn't be a cold-blooded killer, would he? Kenni is not Battousai. It must be some sick illusion that painted Kenni's face on that of the hitokiri…

_Sou…_ The hard amber eyes melted for the barest second into soft violet. Battousai has done his part. The Ishin survivors had more than enough time to escape to a certain little restaurant where Umeko waited with the bandages. Kenshin knew he could escape into the night. However, tonight, he was facing the Shinsengumi's best swordsmen. Saitou Hajime and Okita Souji…

Their eyes met. Okita fought to control his voice. "So we finally meet, Battousai…" Absently, he took the flower from his clothes and crushed it, scattering the petals to the night breeze as if an offering to his fallen comrades. He reached for his sword as he stepped forward.

_Sou, do you really want it to end this way? _Eyes turning fierce amber, Kenshin held his ground, adopting his battou-jutsu stance. The angry cross-scar on his cheek showed, a blemish on his otherwise flawless face. Just as tonight was going to change their friendship forever.

"Okita, stay back," Saitou cut in suddenly. "You have not been well…" he added in a low voice. Ever the observant one, Saitou had noticed the silent exchange and surge of emotions in his colleague, the slight tremor, the almost unnoticeable slip of his calm façade, the slight hesitance in his step. Okita knew Battousai, kami alone knows how…

Puzzlement crossed Okita's face as he froze in mid step. Saitou was serious and even Okita wasn't going to test the man's patience or his blade when he was in such a dangerous mood. Predictably, Saitou went into his Gatotsu stance. The clash of steel filled the air as the battle raged. It was fierce.

Saitou Hajime and Kenni were evenly-matched. Neither could inflict serious harm on the other although neither gave any quarter. The third captain and Battousai both lived up to their reputations. Okita never knew so much skill and power was packed into the pint-sized Kenni. Again and again, Battousai parried Saitou's blows and Saitou blocked his.

_No! Not now!_ Okita screamed silently in panic as a spasm of coughing took hold of him. There was blood on his hand, his blood, just like that terrible night at Ikedaya, only more. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was a voice yelling his name. "Sou!"

* * *

"That coward escaped. He distracted everyone by yelling out Okita's name. While everyone was looking at Okita, he smashed his sheath into my jaw and escaped…" Saitou growled as Yamazaki the medic tended to his injuries.

"Saitou, can you please keep this secret?" Okita whispered. It was obvious Saitou knew or guessed at it. Saitou waited till he and Okita were alone before replying. "Of course, you ahou… What would the Shogun think if he finds out the Shinsengumi's captain Okita has been friends with a Choushu hitokiri? What do you intend to do? End your friendship? Challenge Battousai next time?"

Okita shook his head sadly as he coughed. "Saitou-san, I guess there wouldn't be a next time for me…" He wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth.

_Kenni, why do you have to be Battousai? _

_Sou, I'm sorry things have to end this way… _From a nearby tree, Kenshin peered cautiously through a spyglass borrowed from Sakamoto. He watched as Saitou left Okita. Poor Okita was coughing into a basin. The redhead page Tetsu was scurrying about fetching fresh water and clean towels for the sick room as his master, Demon Hijikata, hollered at him to move faster or the pigs would beat him to it.

Kenshin stifled a giggle. That tone of voice reminded him of his shishou. Silently and unnoticed, he slipped off into the night that was already turning into day. At least Sou was alright, for now…

_Sayonara, Sou…_


	7. Friend or Foe

Same old disclaimer drill: I do not own these two wonderful animes, Ruronin Kenshin and Peace Maker Kurogane.

This is a continuation from the earlier chapter.

* * *

**Friend or Foe**

"Neesan, please go- OW!" Katsura yelped as Umeko took a mouthful of strong liquor and sprayed the liquid liberally on his back todisinfect the wound. Sakamoto stifled a chuckle. Thankfully, the wound wasn't as bad as they had initially thought. Most of the blood was from the dead bodyguards. Poor chaps. Katsura Kogoro was only a little disoriented by a bump to the head when he was fleeing down the stairs in the escape. No serious harm was done.

"There, all patched up." To emphasize her point, Umeko slapped a poultice on the wound that she had stitched up. She bound it with bandages. "Sakamoto, I told you we should have gone to Ikimatsu's…" Kogoro grumbled as his colleague started laughing.

"What? And miss the pleasure of listening to your sister tell you off? Besides, your mistress' place is a tad out of the way."

"Kogoro, you better make an honest woman out of Ikimatsu soon. I'm sure our dear parents will love to see you properly settled. She's a good woman, you know," Umeko coaxed. "What do those foreigners say? Go for it?" Sakamoto patted her shoulder in agreement, much to Kogoro's chagrin.

"Sakamoto, stop influencing my sister with your foreign ways."

"Oh dear, Umeko, looks like we have to stop our nightly discussions on modernization and democracy."

"Sakamoto! What ideas have you been filling my sister's head with? By the way, where's Kenshin?" Kogoro suddenly realized his loyal bodyguard was missing. "Probably spying on the Miburou den and making sure his buddy Okita is alright." Kogoro almost died from shock at his comrade's words. Kenshin entered the room at this moment. Seeing the look on Kogoro's face, he knew he has a lot of explaining to do…

Katsura was as understanding as he could possibly be as he shot glares at Umeko and Ryouma. _How could they keep this from him?_ Especially Umeko. She should know better than to encourage Kenshin's friendship with Okita. Think of the trauma it could have caused Kenshin after Tomoe… Alright, he didn't check up Tomoe's background thoroughly. If he knew she was once engaged to a Mimawarigumi guy, he would never have attempted matchmaking her with Kenshin. And Ryouma! If risking his own life sneaking into the Miburou den ain't enough, he has to encourage Kenshin to do likewise…

"Sorry, Katsura-san. I will not see him again…" A shamefaced Kenshin piped.

Katsura's heart softened a little and he swallowed all the harsh words he had on the tip of his tongue for Kenshin. He was just a kid. Takasugi had been reluctant to allow Katsura to take him to Kyoto for that reason. "So how's Oki- your friend?"

"He is unhurt…" Kenshin replied. Okita was ill. Part of him wanted his friend to recover. Part of him didn't because if Okita recovered, they could meet on the battlefield again as foes.

No more was said on Okita between Katsura and his trusted bodyguard.

* * *

A few days later, Kenshin was still troubled. _Did you really want it to end this way?_ Katsura Kogoro was recuperating in the capable hands of his Ikimatsu. Watching loving exchanges between the lovers from a distance, Kenshin was painfully reminded of his short marriage. He slipped out to Umeya. Rumours were rife that Okita was ailing, that he would lead his patrol no more. 

Poor Okita. Kenshin bought a box of cakes. Maybe he could drop in, and Saitou would try to kill him, as well as all the other captains… _Okita included?_ The poor youth felt so torn. He was a man of his word. He had given it to Katsura to see this Restoration though. Now they still needed his sword. He could not allow himself to be caught or killed. Then he caught sight of a redhead in the street…

His violet eyes gleamed with childish delight as a plan occurred to him. He hastily scrawled some words on the cake box, slapped a plaster over his telltale cross-scar, hid his sword behind the Umeya counter and ran out after the Shinsengumi page boy…

* * *

Okita tossed and turned in his futon. He was troubled. Everything he held dear was slipping away. He was losing his strength, his health and his life bit by bit. He had pledged his strength to help Kondo and Hijikata in the Shinsengumi. That strength that the Shinsengumi prized was leaving him. Every day the sword seemed heavier, his feet slower and he tired more easily. 

He had stopped sparring with young Tetsu and had cut back on his practice because it took the very breath from his body. Hijikata knew of his condition. Okita had chosen to keep it hidden from the others for fear of damaging the morale of the troops. Okita was a legend. Okita would not leave this life an invalid. It wasn't that the young captain feared death. He had faced it countless times in the heat of battle. Rather it was the manner of death he feared.

_There wouldn't be a next time._ Hijikata had spoken of taking him off active duty and handing command of his patrol over to Nagakura. He felt helpless, like when he was a child. He was too old for tears. He was not a child now. There was no way he could run bawling to Kondo or Hijikata the way he did as a nine-year-old.

Dawn. He had not slept. A shaft of sunlight sliced into the room. It glinted off Okita's sword on its stand. The instrument of death called out to him with its siren song as it did when he was a little boy. The tune had changed. Back then, it sang of adventure, promises of glory and brave deeds. Now it sang of death, that of its master's.

What manner of death? Not seppuku. Okita had not done anything to disgrace himself such that ritual suicide was the only means of redemption. Besides, after that fiasco with Sannan, the men's morale had taken a severe beating and was just rebounding. Having another leader die that way could be disastrous. _A samurai duel to the finish._ Okita Souji smiled grimly. He would die in battle.

Saitou was his equal as a swordsman but there was no way he would agree to Okita's request for a death duel. None of the other men in the group would possibly agree to that. They were comrades-in-arms. No, his opponent had to be a foe. There was only one sword he could count on.

Ever since the hitokiri Battousai's handiwork appeared, Okita had been consumed by a desire to spar with the man. Just because it turned out to be Kenni wouldn't dampen his longing to meet him in a duel, would it? It shouldn't! Steeling his resolve, Okita fumbled about his writing desk before slipping out of his room. Tetsu was feeding the pigs. The captain called out to the boy.

"Okita-san, Saizou bit me again!" Tetsu complained. From the pen, Saizou protested his innocence. Okita did not laugh and chide the pig as he usually did. Tetsu was ill at ease with the serious look on Okita's face. "Okita-san?"

"Tetsu-kun, I want you to pass this letter to Umeko-dono of Umeya now. You are not to open it or let anyone else open it except Umeko-dono." Tetsu nodded and took the sealed envelope from Okita. He put it into his belt. Then he recalled something…

"Okita-san, I almost forgot!" Tetsu slapped his forehead. He trotted off and returned with a box of cakes. "Kenni-kun asked me to pass this to you when I met him on the streets yesterday." _Get well soon._ The childish words were scrawled on the box. A speechless Okita was left holding the cakes as Tetsu sprinted off on his errand.

Should he be mad at Kenni for hiding the truth from him? Kenni was not mad at him for turning out to be a bloody-handed Miburou captain… Heck, Kenni has probably spilled more blood than the entire first patrol! _Kenni, are you my friend or my foe?__**

* * *

**_

**Author's notes**

Of course the boys gotta meet again.


	8. Afternoon Stroll

Same old disclaimer drill: I do not own the two animes, Ruronin Kenshin and Peace Maker Kurogane.

In the PMK manga, Okita gets worked up about his illness towards the end, he is very determined to go down fighting, despite what the doctor might say. As to whether the friendship is officially kaput, we'll see.

* * *

**Afternoon Stroll**

_Kenni, why do you have to be so bleeding nice to me? We're enemies, for crying out loud!_ Okita was really torn between his sense of duty to the Shinsengumi and his own code of honour. It is very awkward to duel to the death with someone who has just given you a box of your favourite cakes. Not just any cakes, but those limited and highly popular cakes from Umeya. You had to order in advance. Umeko must be chewing Kenni out for his generous gift. They cost a lot. Since the Shinsengumi budget cut, Okita had not been able to afford such indulgences.

_Was it too late to stop Tetsu? That boy is fast on his feet. _Loud footsteps echoed down the corridor. "Okita-san!" Failing to knock as usual, Tetsu barged in. "Umeko-san, er, demands you drop by at her place this afternoon, or else she'll ask Sakamoto-san to invite you out." Okita also fell flat on his face anime-style. "Sakamoto?" _Good grief! What company does Umeko keep?_ "Oblivious to the captain's reaction, Tetsu continued. "Yup, Sakamoto-san. He's that cool guy with the strange hat. He's really fun to be with…" _Oh great, Tetsu looks up to Sakamoto…_ Unless he wanted a visit from Sakamoto, he better visit Umeya.

* * *

That afternoon, Umeya. 

"Sou, I absolutely object to this." Umeko tore the letter he had written into confetti in front of him. "Why do you demand a death duel from Kenni at this time? Why don't you just spill the beans on me and the gals consorting with rebels and set the entire wolf pack on us?" she fumed. "Men! Something else is bothering you, isn't it?" she softened her tone slightly as Okita stifled a cough.

"How's your cough?" She continued in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing," Okita lied.

_Okita, you are one lousy liar. _Umeko poured a cup of her herb tea and offered it to her guest. Sakamoto was teaching Tetsu how to whistle a tune in the back room of the restaurant, and showing him one of those foreign timepieces he got through his trading company in Nagasaki for Umeko. The page had insisted on accompanying Okita.

Umeko sighed in exasperation. In the winter following the Ikedaya incident, a consumptive Takasugi led a doomed campaign that set Katsura's vision back at least two years. She idly wondered if the disease that brought blood from the lungs also messed up the brain. Takasugi survived the campaign, but it was doubtful if he would ever lead again.

"Most people fear dying before fulfilling their dream… what do you fear about death?" Umeko asked. "I don't fear death. Samurais do not have any fear of that," Okita retorted. Umeko chuckled.

"Hello, is that Samurai Hijikata Toshizou speaking or Sou?" Souji looked away. He couldn't be sure. Toshi did have a sizeable influence on him, although he sometimes questioned if Toshi's code of conduct was a tad too rigid. _Seppuku for this, seppuku for that… No retreating from battle, not even if it was the best policy… _They did have many arguments when Toshi first drew up the code. Not that it helped.

"True courage is facing your fears… not only in battle…" Umeko sipped daintily from her tea cup. Okita did look a little less sure of himself. _So far so good…_

"Please come with me. Hope you don't mind accompanying an old lady as she visits a friend…" Umeko murmured as she dusted off her skirts. "Ryouma, please take care of things here while I visit Tomoe." Ryouma gave a Western-styled salute in reply as he strolled nonchalantly past them with Tetsu in tow.

* * *

"Umeko-san?" 

They were walking among the nameless graves of the Kyoto graveyard when they stopped in front of a small headstone. Umeko placed the irises lovingly in the holders and lit the incense. "Himura Tomoe's resting place," she explained. "Kenni hasn't been able to bring himself to visit yet. He'd buy the flowers, but he'd ask me or one of the girls to place them on his behalf."

After observing a minute of silence, the pair left the cemetery. Calmly, Umeko continued. "There are many types of courage. Not just that of the samurai in battle, but courage to continue living. Take Ichimura Tatsunosuke for instance, it takes guts for him to raise his little brother after his parents died. Sometimes, it takes more courage to live, especially if you are weighed down by guilt." _Touché._ There was a slight change in Okita's manner. _Guess those rumours flying about had some truth. _

"Is that why Kenni can't visit his wife?" Okita questioned. Umeko nodded. "Have you visited Yamanami's grave recently?" Okita shook his head. Somehow, he would pay his respects to his fallen comrades in the Mibu graveyard. But always, he shied away from Yamanami's grave. "They say you acted as his second. For Kenni it was worse. Some enemies kidnapped his wife and he went to save her. They got him in an ambush. She got between Kenni and an enemy, trying to protect him. He was blinded then and accidentally killed her along with his enemy. He was nearly dead from his injuries when my brother called on him."

"I can arrange a duel if you still wish, but it will not be with Battousai. Battousai will not fight a friend. And it will not be to the death." Umeko continued as Okita tried to absorb what he had just learnt. The shrewd woman had hit a sore spot. He hadn't meant to stab Yamanami in the back. He was trying to protect Hijikata from what they thought was an attack from Yamanami. He was beginning to have second thoughts. He did not want to lose another friend the way he lost Sannan.

"Here we are… this could be a nice place to duel…" Theystopped at an abandoned water mill. They were not alone. Sakamoto was there, waving to Umeko. So were the Ichimura brothers. Tatsu paled when he saw Okita. Hotaru was hopping excitedly as she squealed a warm welcome to Okita. She was carrying a medicine chest and a naginata, Umeko's. Umeko raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Sugar Plum, I sent word to Kenni first as I figured Oki will never pass on a duel- OW!" Sakamoto winced as Umeko popped a vein and pinched his arm _hard_. "Moron, I told you to wait! I almost talked some sense into him!" _Looks like whether he liked it or not, he'll be seeing Kenni today. _Okita waited. The sun was setting.

Someone was coming up the path leading to the mill, someone with red hair that glowed in the setting sun. A katana hung at his waist. He carried two bokkens on his back. "Sorry I'm late, Sakamoto-san…" Kenshin apologized. "You wanted a friendly sparring match with me? We could do it in the…" He froze as he saw Okita.

"No, no, you got it wrong, Kenni-boy. Oki here wants a friendly match with you," Sakamoto Ryouma corrected in his booming voice. "Let's keep it friendly…" Resignedly, Umeko took her weapon from Hotaru.

"Kenni-kun, try not to hurt Okita-sama too badly, okay?" Hotaru whined. "Okita-san, kick his butt!" Tetsu shouted some encouragement to Okita.

"You gentlemen know the rules. No kicking, biting, throwing punches… please take your bokkens. Leave your swords with Dragon Boy," Ryouma appointed himself as the referee. A visibly trembling Tatsu took the blades from both fighters. He had a premonition when Sakamoto pounced on him at the abacus store his day was going to be ruined.

"Up to it, Sou?"

"Ready when you are."

"On the downward swing," Umeko poised her naginata high above her head as both fighters got into position on the grass by the mill pool. "NOW!" The naginata blade flashed down to earth in a blur of silver, announcing the start of the duel.


	9. Duel between Demons

Same old disclaimer drill: I do not own the two animes, Ruronin Kenshin and Peace Maker Kurogane.

Why does Kenshin wear Tomoe's scarf? How will the duel end?

* * *

**Duel between Demons**

"GO!" Umeko swung her naginata down and leapt back a safe distance as both combatants charged. Kenshin was holding his bokken in the battou-jutsu stance. The evening wind whipped at Tomoe's old scarf that he has worn around his neck. Okita for his part had his bokken raised before him, ready for the classic three strike of the Tennen Rishin Ryu.

Ryouma let out a low whistle of admiration as Kenshin brought up his bokken to deflect Okita's. The crack of wood resounded in the quiet evening. Indeed this was a clash of dragons. Hotaru let out a squeal, as did Tetsu. Tatsu simply went pale and dropped to his knees. For a while their bokkens caught. The young men's eyes met over their bokkens.

"Kenni! Please duel with me as Battousai!"

"No. I can't control that demon once I let him out."

Okita threw aside Kenshin's bokken and lashed out with a furious kick that temporarily threw Kenshin off balance. "Battousai! You are fighting with Captain Okita, a demon of the Shinsengumi! So fight!"

"Hey, that's a foul!" Ryouma cried out a warning. Kenshin did a mid-air somersault and regained his balance in time to deflect Okita's next attack. He retaliated with a well-placed kick to Okita's shin. "Sou, you are not a demon!"

"Foul for Kenshin…" Ryouma muttered. "What don't you guys understand about a friendly match?" Once more, the bokkens clashed. "Dammit! Kenshin! Show me the best moves of your legendary Hiten Mitsuguru Ryu!"

"It's Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, you bloody Miburou!" Kenshin growled a warning. His eyes were turning into a dangerous amber shade. "Besides, I never completed my training'cause I ran away to join a revolution."

"You what?" Okita choked and bent over. Battousai had an opening. Raising his bokken high, he brought it down in a vicious arc. Seeing the movement from the corner of his eye, Okita brought his up to strike at Kenshin's exposed chest. The wind ripped the scarf from around Kenshin's shoulders, sending it into a tree nearby.

"What happened?" Tetsu peered out from behind his fingers. The silence was more frightening than the furious fighting. Tatsu was gaping like a stoned goldfish. Hotaru had simply fainted and was being attended to by Umeko.

The fighters were poised as if frozen. Only their heavy panting broke their stillness. Okita had his bokken bare millimetres from the centre of Kenshin's chest. Kenshin's bokken hovered dangerously close at an angle to Okita's exposed neck.

"A draw!" Ryouma declared. Both fighters drew apart in silence. Kenshin went to retrieve his precious scarf while Okita discreetly coughed and spat out the blood in his mouth. "Thank kami that's done with." Ryouma plopped onto the grass. He hadn't noticed his own knees were shaking from the sudden release of tension.

"Sou, do you really think of yourself as a demon?" Kenshin asked quietly as he helped Sou to his feet. Okita nodded sadly. "I am a Demon's Child. Even the men in my patrol call me that behind my back."

"They are all blind ahous. You are not a demon's child. I have seen you play with the children. No demon can be liked by children that much. I know you are not one, unlike me… I am a demon when I am Battousai. I scare even myself. I'm terrified that one day, I will not be able to return to myself…" Kenshin was shaking visibly. "I am scared of myself. I am scared of Battousai…"

Okita started. He never knew Kenni felt that way. Okita understood fully. It was like the time he came close to killing Tetsu. He had subconsciously crossed that line then, only Hijikata's timely intervention saved him from killing the pup who was to be his friend. Kenshin had not yet completed his training. Maybe he did not have the full discipline required to control his own power.

Someone or something had to pull Kenshin back from the brink. Was _that why Battousai wears his wife's scarf round his neck?_ He had teased Kenni for wearing a lady's scarf once at a friendly tea and promptly apologized when Kenni explained it belonged to his late wife.

That scarf was whipped away by the wind during the duel. Okita should have been killed. _Unless it was some fundamental thing inside…_

Okita gripped Kenshin's arm. "Kenni, that is not true. I believe in you. You will be able to conquer that Battousai you fear. Maybe you should continue your training."

"Master Hiko's probably still mad at me. He ordered me not to show my face around his mountain after I told him I was running off to join a revolution." Kenshin shrugged with a sad smile.

Okita opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Tetsu and Tatsu, having recovered, came running over to help him. Umeko was holding the medicine chest. Thankfully, there was no real need for her blood-slowing herbs and bandages this time. Swords were returned to their rightful owners.

"May we meet in better circumstances, Kenni." Okita bowed politely to Kenshin

"Same to you, Sou." Kenshin smiled as he bowed and turned to leave with Ryouma and comrades. Ryouma was carrying the still unconscious Hotaru on his back.

"Say, Okita-san. Is Kenni really the Battousai?" Tetsu asked innocently. He thought he had heard that dreaded name mentioned in the heat of their duel. Okita smiled and replied. "Oh, Kenni's just Kenni. He is not the Battousai. He's just a normal young man with dreams for the future like you and me."

"Say, Okita-san… If Hijikata-san asks why you are all bruised and muddy…"

"I'll just say I tripped, right?" Okita fixed the Ichimuras with a look that challenged them to say otherwise. "Let's get back to the HQ before Hijikata-san gets all worried."

Kenshin stole a glance at the trio as they walked ahead of them. Umeko was chiding Ryouma over his recklessness in calling Kenshin out. _They say the men of the Shinsengumi are demons, born and bred. Maybe for some of them it is true. But not for Sou. Even if he is the student of the Demon Hijikata, Sou is Sou, the kindly brother who loves sweets and spinning tops with the orphans. _

Like him, like Katsura, Okita Souji was simply fighting for what he believed in.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

In the RK manga, Kenshin mentioned that the Shinsengumi used tactics that gave them an unfair advantage over the Choushu Ishin. The miburou favoured surprise attacks using superior numbers, effectively swarming over and overwhelming the enemy. However, he quickly points out that the Shinsengumi's methods though not in the samurai code of honour, was justified to them because they were fighting for what they believed in. Just as Kenshin believed then that his assassinations were justified in order to bring about the Meiji Restoration.


	10. Saitou's Suspicions

Same old disclaimer drill: I do not own the two animes, Ruronin Kenshin and Peace Maker Kurogane. You guys must know this by now. Or I would have this in manga or anime form.

* * *

**Saitou's Suspicions**

If there is one person Okita was hoping he would not meet as he limped back into the compound with the help of the Ichimuras, it was Saitou. The man had a mind as keen as his blade. Hijikata was fairly preoccupied by a certain Itou's attempts to destabilize the morale of the group such that he had failed to register Okita's absence. And the former inspector Yamazaki was away in Aizu furthering his medical studies those few days.

Their lack of a suitable spy had led Okita to playfully suggest Saitou for the post. Hijikata muttered something about giving it some thought. The trio told their little tale about Okita tripping and falling to the concerned sentries, who swallowed the lie. Just when they were nearing Okita's room…

"I'm amazed you are still alive." Okita froze. That calm voice could only belong to one person. Tatsu went pale as Saitou stepped out from the shadows and fixed his glare on them. Grabbing Tetsu by the collar, he hastily excused himself, and ran off dragging a reluctant Tetsu. Saitou's eyes darted quickly to Okita's injured leg.

"So the great Battousai kicked you in the shin? But going by the absence of his blood on you, I say he survived as well… What on earth are you playing at, Okita?" The air sang as Saitou whipped out his sword. Okita watched unflinchingly as the blade pointed at him, as if daring Saitou to kill him there and then.

"Saitou-san, do you intend to kill me as you did Tani-san and Takeda-san?" Okita referred pointedly to two late captains who were rumoured to have met their unfortunate ends by Saitou's sword after they were suspected of consorting with the Imperialists. Of course, the official word was they were killed by unknown persons.

"Has Kondo-san or Hijikata-san given the orders?" His voice caught. The two leaders had watched over him as a child, trained him in kendo. They had lived, dreamt and laughed together since he came to the Kondo's dojo as a child.

"Hn, so you do remember them. I thought you have thrown all that away on account of your red-haired friend." Saitou sheathed his sword. "No, they have not given any orders because Yamazaki and I decided not to let your little friend's identity be known." _Yamazaki knew?_ Okita closed his eyes. _No wonder Yamazaki had been checking in on him so often these days for fear of him leaving the compound. _

"Will you be telling them then?"

"No. I'm leaving this little hellhole before they ask me to kindly lop off your head, you ahou. Tomorrow morning, I'm leaving with Itou." Saitou sneered as he mentioned that name. "And Toudou, the ahou." The tone of his voice was almost sad as he said the Eighth Captain's name. Shaking his head slowly, Saitou left Okita.

_Saitou-san, why? Why are you leaving with that person? And Toudou too?_ Suddenly, Okita felt very lonely as he stood outside his room.

* * *

The next day, the whole compound was abuzz. Itou was leading the breakaway faction of his followers from the Shinsengumi, a total of thirty men, including two captains. Okita watched them go with a sinking heart. Saitou was stoic, his expression unreadable. Toudou was obviously torn between his loyalties to his old comrades and those to his new ones. 

Toudou often glanced at Itou with some degree of hero-worship. No wonder considering they both hailed from the Hokushin Itto Ryu and Itou was a good swordsman. However, he cast backwards glances over his shoulder as if reluctant to leave.

Okita suddenly felt faint. His world had tilted suddenly on its axis and he couldn't make any sense of events. Hijikata was by his side, supporting him. "Souji, please go take a rest in your room," he coaxed gently. Toshi was gentle now, but Okita had been around him long enough to know forgiveness was not among the man's strong points. Itou and company would have hell to pay later.

Okita decided he did not want to think any further on this matter. He allowed himself to be steered back to his room.

* * *

"The Japan we know will change both quickly and tremendously," Katsura paused to take in the morning air. He and his red-haired bodyguard were sitting at a roadside inn after they had left Kyoto on important business. "Sakamoto has sent word to Tosa and Satsuma. If we can get their support…" Katsura rushed on as Kenshin nodded. 

They were in friendly parts. Here, Katsura could relax and tell his dreams for the future. They must believe in those dreams, if only to justify what they had committed.

"We can do this without any more needless bloodshed, Kenshin," Katsura patted him on the back. Those early assassinations had bothered Katsura as much as they had bothered Kenshin. "If Sakamoto played his cards right, we can restore his Imperial Majesty to power and force the shogun to abdicate, without…"

_It was too good to be true. There would be some fighting, hopefully not as bad as those disastrous campaigns after the Ikedaya incident. _

"Kenshin, after all this is over, I'll marry Ikimatsu, we'll have a dozen kids… then you can find a nice girl, settle down, and start a family…"

"Katsura-san, do you really think I can do that?" Kenshin replied. The eyes that met Katsura's were much too old to be in a face so painfully young. Katsura soberly patted the young man's shoulder. They were both sick of the killing. Even if he didn't lift a blade, the smell of blood was getting to Katsura Kogoro.

"Takasugi-san's illness has worsened." Katsura informed Kenshin on the current health of his one-time captain from the training fields.

"I see."

"But his students are carrying on where he left off. They have the support of the people… One in particular, Sagara Souzou, managed to turn a rag-tag group of peasants into a…" Katsura felt he needed to cheer up his companion. The road ahead was long enough.

Kenshin looked away. _Sou is dying. _Maybe he would never see Sou again. It was for the best, wasn't it?

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Saitou was rumoured to be the Shinsengumi's assassin when other members fell out of line. However, this is doubtful. The Shinsengumi did have a reputation for the brutal punishments, sometimes carried out covertly, as in Serizawa's assassination. Takeda was captain of the fifth patrol before he was killed for his Imperialist connections. Saitou was credited with his death in many accounts although he may not have been in the vicinity of the killing. Tani was Seventh Captain. His sudden death is shrouded in mystery. Popular accounts had it that Saitou lost his temper with Tani over some matter and killed him.

Hijikata and Kondo did get their back on Itou and company eventually. Saitou was their spy sent to join the Itou group. Itou was killed, his followers ambushed. Many were killed, including Toudou, by their former Shinsengumi comrades.

The three-way peace treaty between Tosa, Choushu and Satsuma was the brainchild of Sakamoto. The then shogun was forced to abdicate in 1867. An uneasy truce was reached between the imperialists and the bakufu. However, later developments led to Tosa Fushimi and the Boshin war where the last vestiges of Tokugawa power were destroyed.


	11. Fiery Winds of Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker or Ruronin Kenshin, nor their characters fictional or historical.

Sakamoto did get assassinated in 1867. Whodunit? The belief at that time was the Shinsengumi. However, later accounts put the blame on the Mimawarigumi (the Shinsengumi's sister patrol unit from Aizu) or on rogue factions in the Ishin.

* * *

**Fiery Winds of Change**

_November 1867_

Kenshin watched Katsura's face change as he let the letter from Kyoto fall to the ground. With an air of defeat, Katsura spoke. "Sakamoto-san is dead." Dead? Kenshin blinked in disbelief. When they had parted ways a few weeks ago, the man was a picture of health and good cheer, having pulled of the near-impossible task of forcing the shogun to submit to the imperial will and abdicate.

"See ya around then, Kenni! I'll watch out for your pal Oki!" Those were his parting words, his last words to Kenshin. Sakamoto Ryouma, his wacky ways, his quirks, his big laugh… it seemed impossible that such a man so full of vigour and life would be so easily killed.

"Did Umeko-dono write?" Kenshin asked. Umeko was especially fond of Sakamoto. Katsura shook his head.

"She took the news very badly. This letter is from Hotaru-san. Umeko has been taken to Nagoya by Nami. The change of scenery might be good for her. Those hotheads have placed the blame on the bakufu. Everything he worked so hard for is in shambles…" He leant against the wall as if nursing a headache. "There's another one for you, Kenshin…"

It was written by Hotaru.

… _There's fighting in the streets. Umeya's burnt, as is the neighbourhood. Umeko-dono is safe with her cousins in Nagoya. Nami and the others got her out before the rioting started. She's still upset over Sakamoto… The city is a war zone. They blame the Shinsengumi for Sakamoto and attacked the HQ. The bakufu came down like a ton of bricks. Many lives are lost in the riots… Your friend is gravely ill and in my care.

* * *

_

_1868_

The violence was spiralling out of control. Armies were preparing to move. For all his attempts to appeal for calm, Katsura could not control it. Like leaves in a current, they were all caught up in the upheaval. _The Peacemaker Sakamoto Ryouma is dead._ Japan was on the verge of chaos once more.

Then Toba Fushimi happened. The once proud bakufu forces were now on the run. Fortune had deigned to beam upon the loyalists. After all the death, the blood, it was over. It was over for Battousai. Never more need Battousai appear on the battlefield. After Toba Fushimi, Battousai bade a quiet farewell to Katsura before stepping off the battlefield and into the mists of history.

Still, Kenshin journeyed back to Kyoto for one last look._ Hotaru-san was right. _Kenshin stared in dismay at the charred ruins of Umeya. He strode hurriedly down several streets. He had an appointment to keep with a certain swordsmith outside town later. It would never do to be late. Finally, he came to a nondescript house and knocked sharply on the door.

It opened a crack and Hotaru peered out cautiously. "Kenshin!" She gasped when she saw the redhead.

He was too late. Hotaru had been caring for Okita in Kyoto since he became an invalid. Kenshin had wanted to say goodbye. However, Hotaru informed him that Nagakura and some friends had fetched Okita from her place as the heat was growing for all former bakufu supporters in Kyoto. Hotaru had no idea where they took him, except that Nagakura had reassured her that the former Miburou would be in good hands.

With a sigh, Kenshin left. There were some really troubling signs. He had heard rumours spread of the Seikihoutai being a fake army, led by a fraud. Sagara was no fraud. Kenshin had the good fortune of meeting him once. That once was sufficient for Kenshin to know that he was a man of honour. He worried for Sagara and the men under him.

Someone whispered in the marketplace that Ryouma was murdered by the Shinsengumi and they were going to execute its commander for it.

Okita had spoken a little to Kenshin about his 'Uncle Isami'. Kenshin gathered that Okita would be very upset if they really had Kondo beheaded and his head up in the Kyoto marketplace for everyone to gawk at. Maybe it was just as well Okita was whisked off somewhere by his pals.

* * *

"Hang in there," Nagakura whispered encouragement as they plodded along. Too weak to walk for long, Okita was tightly wrapped in blankets and bundled onto a hand cart like a sack of rice with Nagakura and Harada pushing. "Eh, looks like another bloody roadblock up ahead." 

"Ahous," Saitou muttered under his breath as he recognized the group approaching him. He had accepted the offer of amnesty from the new government, more for the sake of his ailing wife than anything else. Like many of the populace fleeing the city, the couple had found themselves caught at the roadblock.

The soldier manning the roadblock gave a cursory glance to Saitou and his wife. The pair looked like a tired couple. Then he looked at Nagakura and company. Nagakura had not yet accepted amnesty. "What's this?" The soldier indicated the soundly bundled-up Okita. Nagakura tensed instinctively. They had their swords hidden under the sacking on the hand cart. But in his state, Okita didn't have a chance if they were to fight their way out.

"My sick sister, you moron!" Saitou exclaimed in frustration. "My brother-in-law's trying to get her out of the city for her health, right, Eiji?" He nudged Nagakura. Recognizing Saitou, the other captain played along. "Right, this is my wife… and this is our household…" he nervously swept his hand over his rag-tag group.

"Look, my wife and sister look fit to drop dead on the road and you are holding us up," Saitou hissed.

"You peasant, you do you think you are?" The soldier growled.

"Does the name Saitou Hajime ring a bell?" Saitou gave the poor man his most withering glare. "If anything untoward happens to my wife or my sister thanks to your delaying us, I'll hunt you down and skewer your sorry carcass to the nearest tree." The soldier blanched.

Many nervous minutes later, safely out of earshot of the roadblock, Okita let out a weak chuckle. "Saitou-san, do I make a good sister?"

"Not on your life. If you were my sister, I'd rather change my name and move…"

"I wonder how Kondo and the others are doing… and Kenni too…"

Saitou made an annoyed sound. "Our paths part here. Nagakura-san, please take care of this sorry baggage." Without a backwards glance, he left with his wife.

"Saitou-san sure is sour as vinegar after hanging with that Itou too much. Don't you worry, Okita. My sister Midori will take care of you…" Nagakura reassured his comrade. He would leave Okita in his sister's capable hands before moving on… to what? Kondo had not met up with them like he promised in Kyoto. What would they do?

* * *

**Author's notes:**

All right, some things about Saitou. First, he married twice. Tokio (mentioned in RK) was his second wife. His first wife was Yasue. She died of an illness some time before he re-married. At some point, Saitou might have realized that it would be wiser for him to accept amnesty offered instead of persisting in a losing war as certain members of the bakufu armies did. Family might have influenced his decision. The Shinsengumi suffered heavy losses at Toba Fushimi. Some time after that, Kondo was captured and beheaded. One account had it that he was captured after he sneaked into Kyoto to visit Okita.


	12. Meeting in Edo

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker or Ruronin Kenshin, nor their characters fictional or historical.

Point of contention from the last chapter: In actual fact, Kondo had his cover blown by a member of the Itou faction while undercover. It is unknown whether his little visit to Okita while in Kyoto contributed in any way to his eventual capture.

* * *

**Meeting in Edo**

_April 1868, Edo_

Nagakura winced as he listened to the strained coughs of the occupant inside the hut. A few rasping breaths later, Okita continued. "Nagakura, you shouldn't be here… what if…"

"Don't worry. I've accepted amnesty like Saitou-san did," Nagakura said lowly. Together with Harada, he had tried to lead his men in a last-ditch attempt in Edo, only to suffer a crushing defeat. Separated from Harada and the others, he had been holing up in an old warehouse when his family came: his sister Midori, his wife… and most importantly, his young daughter. Looking at his little girl's face, the former captain made his choice.

An uncomfortable silence passed. Nagakura could not tell what Okita thought of his admission. Part of him wanted to rip open the screen door that shut Okita away from his view, if only to see the expression on his face. Another part warned him of the contagious disease. That was the reason why they had Okita shut off in this lonely hut apart from the main house. He could not risk carrying the disease back to his family.

"Your family is well? Midori showed me a photo of them… Your daughter is very lovely…" Okita paused in another coughing fit. "How's everyone?"

"All are well," Nagakura lied, his face turning red from the shame. "Sano's back with his wife and son…" _Okita need not know that Harada had gone missing in the Edo skirmishes. His large friend's fate was still unknown._ "The Ichimuras have moved to Kobe…" _Partly true._ The elder Ichimura had moved to Kobe. Tetsu was last seen trotting after Hijikata as they struck out for Hokkaido. "Yamazaki is furthering his medical studies." _Okay, eighty-percent true._ Yamazaki must be increasing his medical experience in leaps and bounds dealing with all those injuries from the battlefield.

"Kondo… Toshi… Why have they not visited…"

_Oh-oh. Kondo has been executed like some common criminal…_ "Er, Kondo is rather tied up… you know, as one-time Chief of the Shinsengumi, they aren't too keen on him running around too much. So they got him and the Demon under temporary house-arrest. Don't worry too much. They'll be out before long…"

Okita closed his eyes. Shinpachi is one lousy liar. _Nagakura never noticed it, but his voice always had a slight tremor when he told a lie._ "I'm tired… it is getting dark… should go home… to your family…"

"Midori, how bad is he?" Nagakura asked his sister when he returned to the main house to take his leave. Midori shook her head. "Okita-san's very weak… He tries to put a cheerful face on things… but…"

Shinpachi scrubbed his hands in the vinegar-doused water as an additional precaution against any disease-bearing germs. "Harada's wife is in a fit not knowing if her man is alive or dead. Kondo's widow is inconsolable, her family will provide the best they could for her and her child… Hijikata intends to go down fighting. He's got a band to march up to Hokkaido…What's that noise?" Alarmed, Shinpachi peered out the window. All was still in the darkening garden. "Must be some stray cat…"

Okita collapsed as he closed the door behind him. It had taken all his strength to sneak up to the house to eavesdrop on Nagakura. He had to know. The sakura had bloomed and fallen. It was finished. The Tokugawa were finished.

* * *

"Arigato for your hospitality, Kamiya-san," the mysterious stranger thanked her father as Kaoru watched from behind a screen door. The strange roninhad come to the dojo two nights ago. Her father told her he was a friend from Kyoto where her father had gone for many months after that incident. They spoke late into the night in the storehouse-turned-guestroom as Kaoru and her mother slept. She had not even gotten a good look at the man's face. Even now, he had his travelling hat pulled almost over his face. If only she were a son, then maybe her father would share his secrets with her. 

Kamiya paused as the stranger turned the corner. _Kamiya Kasshin Ryu._ He had almost lost his faith after that student Gohei. He had the former hitokiri to thank for encouraging him not to close his dojo and allow his family's swordstyle to be lost. Himura was really a remarkable young man. Tomorrow, he'll give his little Kaoru her first lesson. _So what if she's a girl? She's his daughter. _

Kenshin sighed. He had promised Kamiya to visit his little dojo in Edo when they parted ways in Kyoto last year. He had talked Kamiya into returning to his family. It just didn't seem fair for Kamiya to risk losing everything had by volunteering his services in the Ishin's most risky job of assassin. Anyway, killing ran counter to his beliefs. Kenshin idly wondered why the Ishin would still be hiring assassins at that late stage, considering he had gotten rid of most of the folk who required assassinating back in 1864.

Kamiya had lost his faith when they first met. It was to his great relief that Kenshin saw him standing on his two feet and ready to impart his wisdom to future generations of students. It was also with relief that Kenshin was hitting the road again. His presence, if known, could cause needless trouble to the Kamiya household. _Who would want to train at a dojo whose master was friends with a hitokiri? _

He had suggested Kamiya teach his little girl kendo, that skinny mite who watched them timidly from behind the doors. _What was her name?_ Seeing Kamiya-san gave him faith in the path he had chosen to take. The Meiji government was in its infancy, everywhere there were people who needed help and protection… There were so many he could have, should have helped…

His own brother-in-law was missing. He had caught a glimpse of him at Toba Fushimi. Enishi's hair had turned white. Then he was gone, sucked into the turmoil of humanity. All further enquiries turned up nothing, as if Enishi had dropped off the face of the earth. He had even tried asking Kamiya if he knew of the whereabouts of the Yukishiro clan. They used to live in Edo, but had vanished since the war started.

_Wait…_ Kamiya had mentioned a house compound on the outskirts. In that household, a mysterious invalid was being nursed by a woman who was Nagakura's sister. _Could it be? Should he? _He reached instinctively to where the scarf should have been, before recalling that he had entrusted Tomoe's scarf and diary to a small Buddhist temple on the Kyoto outskirts. _Maybe a little detour wouldn't hurt…

* * *

_

Okita wasn't too sure if he were asleep or awake. Sometimes, he fancied he was playing with the children from Mibu village. Sometimes, he was training with Toshi and Kondo at the Sheiken dojo of his youth. Once, he even dreamt that he was attending a banquet with Sakamoto, Kenni with the three Comedians providing a hilarious skit for entertainment. Toshi and the other Shinsengumi leaders were there. Umeko was laughing and showing off a lacy parasol to his sister… Always, he would awake to illness and isolation.

He dreamt he heard Kenni calling his name. It must be his imagination. He was alone. Must be his fevered mind mistaking some stray cat mewing… The voice became more insistent.

"Psst… Sou, are you in there?"

_Shoo, cat!_ Okita got up slowly, opened the door, picked up one of the clogs he hardly got a chance to use these days and tossed it out into the darkness. It hit something or someone… A half-muffled yelp of pain sounded eerily, followed by a string of muttered curses worthy of an angered tanuki.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_Tanuki-_ raccoon dog. In Japanese folklore, they are mischievous; bad tempered and have the ability to change form. They can be vengeful if angered . They are often portrayed carrying a stick. Think RK's Kaoru.

Okita's in his last days now. In the old days, vinegar and alcohol are used as disinfectants. As to whether folk in feudal Japan were aware of the how contagious TB is, I suppose they had an idea. In PMK manga, there is a part where Hijikata sorta has this dream about his childhood. Little Toshi was playing outside his parent's room when his parent starts coughing very badly. Young Toshi tries to open the door but is warned by his parent not to enter the room.

I let Kamiya and Himura be comrades in the Ishin, a good reason for Himura to be in Edo (Tokyo) visiting the Kamiya dojo. In RK, Kenshin was aware of what happened 11 years ago in the dojo, which seems to hint at some prior connection.

Nagakura was known to have survived into the Meiji era. In fact, he wrote his memoirs detailing his life in the Shinsengumi in his later years. Photographs? Modern technology intrudes on feudal Japan.


	13. Sayonara, Sou

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker or Ruronin Kenshin, nor their characters fictional or historical.

Point of contention from the last chapter: Nagakura's wife should be deceased by this time, and he was separated from his infant daughter. Father and daughter only met after the little girl grew up. However, I like to play the family card, so…

* * *

**Sayonara, Sou**

"Sou, what the hell was that for?"

Kenshin grumbled as he rubbed a bruise on the back of his head. After failing to get any sign of life from the hut, he assumed that his friend was asleep and that he better get a move on before the other occupants of the house get alarmed by their night time visitor. _Little did he expect to get hit by a flying clog._

"Gomen nasai, Kenni. Is that really you?" Okita could not believe his eyes. Stepping forward and out of the hut for a clearer view, he almost stumbled. "Careful there, let's get you inside and out of this unhealthy night air." Kenshin murmured as he helped Okita back into the hut. It was spartanly furnished. Kenshin helped Okita back into his futon. The hut was chilly, so he lit a small fire in the crude hearth.

"Kenni, you shouldn't do this, you might catch…" Okita quickly turned away as he coughed. Kenni was looking at him almost with pain in those deep violet eyes. The cross-scar on his cheek showed starkly in the firelight.

"I'll take my chances," Kenshin replied. Finding a kettle of cool water in the hut, he set it up over the fire to boil. A warm drink might ease Sou's lungs a bit.

"Kenni, I'm not dreaming, am I?" Okita was struggling to grasp the situation. It seemed too surreal. _Must be a by-product of his illness and the heavy medication Midori has been feeding him to ease his suffering._ "No, I am here, Sou…" Kenni reached out to grasp his friend's pale hand. It seemed too thin and too fragile in his. Okita was almost skeletal in his appearance, the once-rosy cheeks hollow, and his garments all but falling off his gaunt frame.

Only his eyes glowed with an unnatural brightness brought on by his illness.

Kenshin poured out the warm water into a bowl he had found in the hut. "Here, drink slowly. It's hot." Carefully, Okita managed a few sips.

"Kenni, what brings you here… to Edo…"

"A friend from the Ishin asked me to visit his dojo. I was also looking for my late wife's family… but they'd moved… Then I heard about someone very much like you at Midori's place, so I thought I'd check it out."

"Gee, thanks…" For a while the pair sat in easy companionship. It was Okita who broke the silence. "Kenni, now the Ishin are wining… what will you do? What are your plans… for the future?"

"Well, I am going to try and redeem my sins committed as Battousai, if I ever can. I don't want them to give me a post in the new government or something like that for killing people. I think I'll travel around the country as a ronin, helping people where they need help. But I am afraid that my true nature… even with a sakabatou…" Kenshin clenched his fists in his lap. Could he, a person so used to killing, have a place in the new era? Could he simply shrug off the past where he waded in so much blood?

"Kenni! You are Kenni. That is your true nature, not Battousai." Okita snapped fiercely. "Umeko-san, her girls, the children, they all see you for what you really are, kind-hearted Kenni. They do not see you as a killer. Umeko and the girls knew about you being Battousai, didn't they? And yet they treat you as a friend, because…"

Okita broke off coughing. "Sou!" Alarmed, Kenshin hurried over to his friend. Okita simply spat out the blood into his bedside washbasin.

"Kenni, the future of Okita Soujirou is over. However, your future is ahead of you. When I was a child, a storyteller came to our town. He told many amazing tales about his travels throughout Japan. He told of a place in Hokkaido where the sea freezes all year round and a place where black sands give off steam. I wanted to go see them for myself but it wouldn't be proper as I'm the Okita household's only son… I can't go gallivanting too far…"

"So I trained with my friends at the local dojo like a good son. Not that I had anything against kendo. In fact, I loved it. Then I followed Kondo and Hijikata when they joined the Roshigumi… I have seen Kyoto, Edo and many of the big towns where we passed by. However, I am a greedy boy. I want to see more. What lies beyond the horizon? I guess I'll never know now."

Okita paused to catch his breath. With his eyes closed, Kenshin thought that that he had drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, those bright eyes snapped open. "Kenni, can you promise me something?"

"What is it, Sou?" Kenshin asked gently. The little speech had taken a lot of effort from his friend.

"Promise me. Since you are going to go wandering up and down Japan… please visit me the next time you drop by Edo. And tell me all about your travels… Maybe, one day, you'll meet a special someone… Tell me about that too so I can wish you happiness. Get married, have children… I want you to tell me about the new era… over a cup of green tea."

"Right. You got it, Sou."

Okita smiled brightly as Kenshin agreed. They sat in silence a while longer.

By dawn, Kenshin was already on the road after dutifully scrubbing his hands in the vinegar-water as Okita had insisted. It would be the last time he saw Okita alive.

* * *

_Meiji era 10th year, in a small cemetery in Tokyo _

"Well, Sou. Kenni's here to keep his promise again. It has been a while. I see your sis has visited." A wandering ronin remarked as he poured a cup of green tea over the weather-beaten tomb marker. "She brought chrysanthemums again… I have some wildflowers from the hills…" Gently, the redhead placed the already drooping blooms before the grave.

"I went up to Hokkaido. It was freezing and life there's real hard. Not just the climate, but the people in power there were corrupt and bullying the populace… Heavy taxes on almost everything… They were working the miners like slaves… Some of the people there are known as the Ainu. They are slightly different from us, different language and culture. The chaps in government don't seem to consider them human… That isn't right, is right, Sou?"

_No way. Did Kenni knock some sense into their skulls with his sakabatou?_ Kenshin chortled as he imagined Sou asking. "Hai, I sure did. Battousai wanted to just kill them for treating the people at the mines like slaves…" _But Kenni won out, right? _Sou's voice replied.

"Japan is changing too fast. The city has been renamed Tokyo. It's starting to look less like the Edo of old. With all those western-type houses popping up like mushrooms and the old neighbourhoods going, I get lost too easily… I guess I better be going…"

_Sayonara then. Tell me when you have met that special someone…_

"Sou, you know that is highly unlikely… she isn't gonna pop out in front of me, you know…"

_It may be sooner then you think…_ Sou teased somewhere inside his head.

After a couple of turns and winding alleyways, Kenshin stopped. He was lost. The place looked vaguely familiar though. Kenshin was sure Kamiya's dojo was somewhere in the vicinity.

"YOU!" A furious young woman brandishing a bokken came running towards him…Before he could react, BONK!

**End

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

That's the end of this fic. The rest is the RK series from when Kaoru confronts Kenshin and all that. Thanks for the reviews. This one's for all Okita and Kenshin fans out there.

I mentioned the Ainu people of Japan. Actually, there were many indigenous inhabitants in Japan before the Japanese civilization as we know today was established. The Ainu's just one of them. The Ainu were driven into the northernmost island of Hokkaido as the Japanese expanded their empire on Honshu. In the Meiji era, the government started developing Hokkaido for mining. Of course, the Meiji government started 'civilizing' these indigenous people by forbidding them from practising their culture and beliefs. I watched a documentary recently on the Ainu in modern Hokkaido re-discovering their roots and unique heritage. I think the tribe numbers about 20 members or so.

You guys know something? I got the idea of Kenshin visiting Okita's grave from that scene in the anime where he visits Tomoe's grave in Kyoto (the anime didn't mention whose grave that was)


End file.
